Winnie the Pooh and Kermit's Swamp Years
Winnie the Pooh and Kermit's Swamp Years is the very first Winnie the Pooh/Jim Henson crossover movie by Daniel Esposito. It is a prequel to Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot The movie opens in the swamp lands that Kermit the Frog calls home. After meeting his old friend Horace D'Fly again, he recaps an adventure about his childhood where he enjoyed a serene amphibian's life with his buddies Croaker the Frog and Goggles the Toad. Young Kermit(along with Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy) and Jiminy Cricket) wonders what lies beyond the swamp, but his companions do not think the same. The friends run into two scientists, Dr. Hugo Krassman (John Hostetter) and Mary (Kelly Collins Lintz), intent on capturing frogs. Arnie the alligator saves them and warns them about the dangers lurking outside the swamp. The next day, they run into the bully Blotch, a bullfrog, who attacks Goggles. The fight spills onto a road, where the pair, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet and Tigger are taken by a pet store owner named Wilson, and Kermit, Croaker, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy) and Jiminy Cricket venture forth to save their friends. After getting run over by Wilson's truck and having tire tracks on his chest, Croaker is no longer able to hop. When Goggles, Blotch,Winnie the Pooh, Piglet and Tigger are taken into a pet store, Blotch's anger causes the five of them to be put in a cage with Vicki the snake, who intends to eat Blotch. Goggles saves him by goading Vicki to attack him and then using his poison gland. Kermit, Croaker,Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy) and Jiminy Cricket meet a stray dog named Pilgrim (voiced by Cree Summer), who saves them from Krassman and Mary, then decides to help them find their friends. Meanwhile, the other animals at the store manage to convince Goggles, Blotch,Winnie the Pooh, Piglet and Tigger in a lively musical number that being sold to someone as a pet isn't such a bad idea. Kermit, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy) and Jiminy Cricket are able to find Wilson's truck by using helium balloons, but discover they are no longer in the vehicle. Kermit, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy) and Jiminy Cricket reconnect with Pilgrim and Croaker again, and together they find Wilson's Pet Store, but they find out from Vicki that their friends have gone to George Washington High School. The next day, Kermit, Croaker,Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy) and Jiminy Cricket intentionally get discovered by Wilson to get taken to the high school and escape upon arrival. They meet Pilgrim again, who followed them. While trying to find Goggles, Blotch,Winnie the Pooh, Piglet and Tigger, Pilgrim, Croaker, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy) and Jiminy Cricket get captured by Wilson. Kermit overhears Wilson heading to biology class, so he hitches a ride on a student's backpack. Krassman decides to dissect Goggles, but Blotch takes his place to return the favor for rescuing them from Vicki. Krassman discides to dissect Croaker instead, when Wilson brings him into the class. Mary refuses to show the class how the dissection is done, so she leaves the classroom. In a daring rescue, Kermit and manages to free Croaker and our heroes from the dissection table and fend off Dr. Krassman using some swashbuckling techniques he picked up earlier at a movie theater, but Krassman is able to defeat Kermit, Croaker, and Blotch. Goggles finds the knife that Kermit dropped, but after he picks it up, Krassman spots him. Despite the warnings that Kermit should never talk to humans, Kermit and the others stop Krassman from dissecting Goggles by talking and ask him to please release the frogs. This decision by Kermit reveals that Krassman, as a child, when he was going to dissect his first frog, the frog spoke to him, but he refused to say it out loud to everyone else in Krassman's classroom, which caused him to be humiliated. With the truth revealed that frogs can talk, Krassman frees all the frogs and our heroes and dismisses the class and enables Kermit and his friends to return home. When they hitch a ride back on Wilson's truck, Wilson adopts Pilgrim and the four friends head home, while Pooh and his friends head back to the 100 Acre Wood. Back in the present, Kermit enters the swamp to meet up with his three old friends, and Horace D'Fly is seen singing. Trivia *Zazu, Kronk Pepikrankenitz, Zhane, Korra, Mako (Legend of Korra), Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin and Jeremy the Crow will only be present in the opening and closing scenes of this film, due to most of the film being a past adventure. Category:Travel Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Jim Henson films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Musical Films Category:Past Crossovers